wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:What is yet to happen
"Bow before the Crystal Throne," -At some point it is made clear that this is Ishamael's version of the prophecy, changed in the past to make the DR's job harder. the real prophecy is "he shall bind the nine moons to him" I think the "bind the nine moons to him acyually references Matts' marriage to her. Especially since Tuon refused to deal with Rand in the Gathering Storm. Psycho Mick 18:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Could possibly mean that Rand bonds with Tuon, although why he would do that is beyond me. --Majushi 12:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) merge with another man rand has already merged with another man ishy/morridin when the balefires hit eachother, both are intertwined now :Debatable. - Zero - Talk 06:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Could it be the end of Gathering Storm with him and Lews Therin? --Majushi 12:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :That was my interpretation from TGS, Rand & L. T. Joining with Rand's knowing that Lews will not bother Rand again. What is going on with Morridin and Rand is intensifying and a bit confusing; I certainly look forward to more revelation of this. 10:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC)]] 10:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I contest that the joining of two men means Rand and Lews Theran. At the end of TGS we are told taht they are not two men, "For the were not two men, and never had been" Rand will go blind Is the only evidence for this Moridin's game of sha'rah and the Fisher? I'm not sure if that's enough justification for an unqualified statement like 'Rand loses his sight,' but maybe I've missed some evidence. --Alantin 16:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) He's starting to see double, His sight went bright just after getting his hand burned off by Semirhage. And Nynaeve said there is something wrong with his eyes. Theres four hints for you. Besides were just stating possibilities here. - Zero - Talk 13:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It COuld just be that Rand's eyes were temporarily damaged by Semirhage, not anything as drastic as Rand going blind.MatOdin 19:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) To bump this old conversation...the part at the end of TGS refers to Rand as the blind man who shall see again upon standing on his own grave. Rand mind became clear while standing on Dragonmount, so that means Rand was already blind, referring to his uncaring nature towards the world, right? [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] :The temporary blinding by Semirhage and end of Gathering Storm indicates to me that this one has been fulfilled. --Majushi 12:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree with you [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']], Rand's blindness was his failure to understand ("see") and indeed this fulfills the prophesy while standing on L.T.'s grave atop Dragonmount. Ronmamita 10:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Rand's Family Elayne Trakand gives birth to twins! LOL, this would be great to read but can it happen before the final chapter? The current pace of events should have the Last Battle conclude prior to the birthing, or so it seems to me. Avienda is determined to give birth to Rand's children too! What will she learn in her latest visit to Rhuidean ? The foolish sub-plot of Lord Gawyn believing Rand killed his mother (Queen Morgase) and vowing to kill Rand must play out. This is such a boring sub-plot (for me) that I would prefer it never happened or at minimum be quickly resolved in a one paragraph discussion between Gawyn and his sister, Queen Elayne. Even better would be to read the shock of Gawyn meeting his living and healthy mother! Ronmamita 14:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Other Plotlines of note In no particulaar order (with care to not spoil too much hopefully): * Asmodean's killer. --Handled in ToM * Mesaana's true location. Still in the tower or fled? (we must assume she would have fled. Had she not she would have been found when Egwene questioned all the sisters under oath rodю) * Graendal's presence in Arad Doman. Was she there when Rand did what he did? * Demandred's true location. * Callandor's use. Rand + two women he trusts? Aviendha + Elayne? Nynaeve + Egwene? * Alanna's bond with Rand. * Bridgitte and whatshisname. You know the one. That ugly one kicked out of the dream world prematurely. (Correction, it was Birgitte that was kicked out fo the dream, not the kid.) * Aviendha's trials in Rhuidean. --Handled in ToM * Whitecloak leadership. Galad vs that other one. <-- hasn't this been resolved? * Egwene bonding Gawyn? -- Handled in ToM * Nynaeve bonding Lan? * Sealing bore. Did it not work properly the first time because there were no women? * Nynaeve mourning over a corpse of a man (Lan?) as per Min's viewing in TGS So yeah. Don't know if they really belong here, but just my 2 cents. --Majushi 12:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't remember the results but wanted to mention that some of the "Other Plotlines of note" have been taken care of. -- Raystorm1 23:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Mesaana's true location is: captive in the WT, if still alive. And with the mind of a child. And Nynaeve has gotten Lan's bonding. And what should happen with Alanna's bonding? I know Rand doesn't want it, but as long as Alanna does not die, he has no problems. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 13:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) This could really become too long; almost each new book adds potential events that the reader may never see resolved. But this is fun to document the loose threads and see which ones are neatly bow-tied and which ones are left as loosely hanging thread. In TGS Egwene tells her new keeper, Silviana, that she has some changes for the red ajah. What could they be? :Egwene expressed her thoughts in an earlier chapter that the Amyrlin must sometimes be as "vengeful as a Red"... :so will the Red ajah be vengeful, if so against who? So many targets... *Capture or eliminate the black ajah sisters that are on the run? *Expose the rogue ashamen that are darkfriends within the black tower? *Target the Seachan's leashed AS (this is too diversionary and a task best suited for the green ajah)? *Seek to identify all men who can channel and ceremoniously escort them to Rand, The Dragon Reborn? Reforging the broken tower includes the Red sisters as well as all Ajahs; but most pointedly the Red Ajah must change under Egwene's leadership! Ronmamita 05:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think it is what some of the Red Ajah thought of theirselves: Bonding Asha'man. It would also be easier to make one Tower of the two Towers if they would bond the Asha'man. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 13:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Much still needs to be revealed from Verin's secret plots. She was tasked with safe guarding the Horn of Valere; Where is the Horn now? Is it with Laras? Verin asked Egwene to Thank Laras; is this a code for Laras to hand over the Horn and other valuable secrets to Egwene? I want to see a honorable meeting between the Aiel wise ones and Egwene reuniting the Aes Sedai with the Aiel in friendship Will the Tinkers (maybe with the help of the Aiel?) find the lost song? Will Elder Haman be successful in sealing the remaining Waygates? Who are the Darkfriends among the Ogier,could Loial's mother be a darkfriend? Loial speaks at the Great Stump! Will Loial lead the Ogier to fight the shadow? :*I hope Brandon Sanderson reads this list of events that need to be included in the final books. Ronmamita 14:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there are any Darkfriend under the Ogier. In the Age of Legends there were also none. They would have been mentioned. Alivia? I'm not sure if there was any mention of Alivia (the super-damane) on this page. Her thread is still dangling as well, i.e. Min's viewing that she would "help Rand die." This says to me that she will not just be in the Last Battle, but she will actually be at Shadar Logoth itself, as that is where Rand will die. Because of this, I think that while the page itself predicts Moiraine as being the second wielder of Callandor alongside Nynaeve, Alivia seems to me to be a much more logical choice: *Rand trusts her (due to Min's viewing) *She has no loyalties to any other faction *She is extremely powerful (i.e. stronger even than Nynaeve/Lanfear) *She, like Nynaeve, has experience channeling under fire and battling Forsaken While some of those could apply to other female channelers, only Alivia fits all four. Thoughts? - Optimystic8 19:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Moiraine also fits all four. She is not as powerfull as Alivia, but with that Angreal, she is more powerfull than she was, so I think she is at least as strong as Egwene/Elayne/Aviendha. And about those loyalities, I don't think she's that loyal to the WT Rand doesn't want to have her in the circle. He still doesn't know she's alive, does he? Does someone thinks he figured it out, with his AoL-knowledge? Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 13:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) "I believe" Specially to the person with IP : When you "believe" something, you must put it on a talk page, or say "it is likely that..." or something like that. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 13:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Three Become One Here's a thought I haven't seen any mention of. In TGS, Min is reading about the prophecies relating to Callandor in Commentary on the Dragon, ''and it states "He shall hold a blade of light in his hands, and the three shall be one". The scholars theorize "the three" to be great nations which will unify for the Last Battle, but I theorize that Callandor is not only able to increase the ability to channel saidin and saidar, but may also allow the user to wield the "True Power" as well. This would give Rand the ability to seal the Dark One's prison wihtout having a backlash on sadair and saidan like Lews Therin encountered when he first sealed the Bore. In the Towers of Midnight, Graendal reflects on how the Great Lord's power is able to break down weaves made from saidin and saidar. If Rand were to put a barrier of the True Power between the Dark One and the sealing weaves of the True Source, perhaps the seal would be successful this time. Just a thought... Bleubeaver Just finished reading AMOL. It was "exquisite", and I was supprised at how dead on my theory was. Totally called it! Bleubeaver (talk) 04:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well done Bleubeaver your original theory was just about perfect. I'm glad I never read it till now cause I was blown away when the actual event occured as I was certainly not expecting that--GuanYu79 (talk) 01:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) What Now the books are done, except for the follow-ons Jordan thought he would write before his death. Is this page irrelevant now?Duggadugga (talk) 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Not quite; speculation is always fun and there is still the possibility of licensed derivative works. --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, we still have River of Souls due to come out sometime in the next few months. ---- 15:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Aviendha's glass columns visions Will archive/post this here as it's a dead and buried future as by Rand making the Aiel a taskforce, they have been given a new purpose. They therefore would be very unlikely to be tempted to attack the Seanchan as they would be to busy training and keeping the peace of all the other nations. This would be consistuted as an alternate timeline rather what is yet to happen in the real one: --GuanYu79 (talk) 01:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) (original post) Aviendha's visions of the future may or may not be true even partially, but here is their summary. : The Last Battle is done, the Shadow is defeated. The Dragon is long gone. He had bowed to the Seanchan Empress. Political ''status quo is preserved by The Dragon's Peace, binding all nations including the Seanchan (and, interestingly, the Two Rivers as a separate nation), which still use Ebou Dar as a government base. Andor is ruled by descendants of Elayne and Rand. The Aiel live in the Westlands and they are not bound by the Dragon's Peace. : After years of skirmishes the Aiel declare a war against the Seanchan. They fight for a generation and have reached a stalemate. No other nation take part in this war. Then the Aiel use a method close to forgery to draw Andor and then other nations into this war. Eventually the states fall one by one, Rhuidean is captured, the Asha'man go into a guerrilla war and after the fall of the White Tower the Seanchan control all of the Westlands. The remnants of the Aiel retreat to the Waste and slowly degrade and die out.